


Flowers and Promises

by Catscull_in_the_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Flowers, Fluff, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Jean Kirstein, Mentioned Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Mentioned Marco Bott, Mentioned Mikasa Ackerman, Mentioned Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, Promises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscull_in_the_sky/pseuds/Catscull_in_the_sky
Summary: The Captain only blushed at the grass then, but I could tell he was pleased. I splayed my hand over the blades of grass, my pinkie overlapping his slightly.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Flowers and Promises

“Captain Levi?” I looked up. The wind carded through my hair, musing it in all directions as I gazed up at my Captain. I stood at the foot of a hill, watching as Levi cautiously made his way down to me. A small smile graced my lips and warmth bloomed in my chest. He had a way of doing that to me.

“Eren,” Levi said softly, a hint of confusion in his voice. “What are you doing so far off from the group? Your supposed to be practicing hand to hand combat with Mikasa.”

I bent down, plucking the small flower I had been eyeing the whole time I’d been down in the meadow. I twirled it gently between my finger tips.

“Mikasa kicked my ass.” I laughed breathily.

“That’s because you slack off.” He chided, a smile playing on his lips.

I sat down in the grass, leaning back on one hand, the flower held gracefully in the other.

Levi came to sit beside me, crossing his legs and glancing over at me. Silence took over a for a few moments. It wasn’t uncomfortable though. The atmosphere took on a serine and comfortable aura. And without even asking, Levi and I had been able to coexist perfectly together.

It had seemed impossible at first. I was way to excitable and explosive and talkative and a whole range of emotions. Levi was shy and socially awkward. But we met each other in the middle. An equilibrium. A push and a pull. A give and a take. Whatever you want to call it, we made it work.

“I didn’t know you had it in you to be so gentle.” Levi spoke up after a while. I looked at the flower.

“My mother always said I had a tender heart.” I quirked my head up. Puffy clouds danced across a big, blue sky. My smile widened. How silly, I thought, that I get excited over something as simple as clouds. “I think after the war and the loss, after what happened to her, I lost that side of me.”

Then I turned to Levi. “Somehow though, someone managed to bring that back out again. I can feel myself relax in their presence, even after all I’ve been through. The things we’ve done together, seen together, drives us closer. And now I don’t ever want to loose that bond. So I’m careful and gentle, so as not to destroy it.”

Levi hesitated with a reply, always over analyzing. A throaty hum bubbled past my lips.

“That person must mean a lot.” He whispered after a moment. “To evoke an emotion so intense that’s its the most docile of all.”

I nodded quickly, a sudden rush of eagerness to voice my affections overtaking me. “They do. I adore him...”

“Him?”

“Yes, it’s a him, Captain.”

The Captain only blushed at the grass then, but I could tell he was pleased. I splayed my hand over the blades of grass, my pinkie overlapping his slightly.

“I never knew you swung that way.” His voice was hushed, astonished.

It was true, even in this world where all sexualities were excepted, it was rare to find a person who held affection for someone of the same gender. Before Levi, the only people I had met who loved another of the same sex was Historia and Ymir. And maybe Marco and Jean, but I don’t think Jean was ready to admit that side of himself yet.

“I keep it under wraps.” Levi admitted under his breath. I quirked a brow at him, urging him silently to continue.

“Guess I’m just anxious about coming out. I don’t want it to be my defining feature.” I nodded, showing him I understood. He was always an actions speak louder than words kinda guy.

“I don’t people to look at me and think, ‘that’s Humanities strongest solider, and he’s gay.’” I knew where he was coming from. For people, it was easier to point out what was different from everyone else than to attribute them to what’s the same. Nobody would know you were talking about the one blue eyed person in a group if all you mentioned was that they had blonde hair in a sea of others with the same golden locks. “I guess I’m afraid of what everyone will think of me.”

My eyes widened a small fraction. Captain Levi, Humanities strongest solider, afraid of non-tangible things like opinions. If someone had asked me if I would be sitting next to my Captain, discussing love and acceptance, I’d of laughed in their face.

It dawned on me that he was being vulnerable. He was taking a chance on me. And the longer I sat unresponsive, the more anxious he grew to be. It was evident in the way his pinkie slid out of mine. The way his eyes looked anywhere but mine.

“If you do come out to Humanity one day,” I said thoughtfully, “Know that I will never see you as anything other than Captain, my Captain.”

Levi smiled sweetly then, pink dusting his cheeks and traveling down to the farthest reaches of his neck. I liked that his inability to handle complements left him like that. That the red tinted skin stretched beyond his face. A part of me wanted to see where and if it ended.

“And if you ever decided to tell the man you love that you do, in fact, love him, I’ll never look at you as anything other than Eren . . . my Eren.”

I giggled, my heart rate rising steadily. Levi boldly slid his fingers over my knuckle, flipping my hand over and tracing patterns into my palm.

I took his hand in mine casually, though this was the farthest thing from casual in our dynamic. Levi scooted closer though, pressing his forehead against mine. I took a moment to indulge in Levi’s eyes. Gunmetal grey, but upon closer inspection they revealed hints of dark blue. It was so fascinating how up close I noticed a blend of colors whereas from far away I once found his eyes to be one uniform color.

Levi’s eyes crinkled around the edges, and he eagerly closed the gap between us. I had never taken him as a patient man, and the soft pressure of his lips told me he had waited long enough for this. I kissed back more hesitantly. It was my first kiss, but a first I was pleased to share with him.

We pulled apart only moments later. It was a chaste kiss, much to my distain, but it still gave me warmth that accompanied the longing I felt whenever I was near Levi.

“I love you, Sir.”

Levi kissed me again, lightly, and then pulled away to cup my cheek. The pad of his thumb pressed into my skin. I leaned into his touch. It felt nice to love and be loved in return.

“Cut it with the formalities, Eren.” Levi berated me, but his voice held no malus. He engaged in the same playful banter that often happened between new scouts at the dining tables after a successful day of work. I liked that he could be like that and still be my serious Captain.

“Levi . . .” His name rolled off my tongue wonderfully. I shivered in delight. It felt so much different saying his first name without his title, and with his permission, than it did to say it without either. I felt special in a way. Like no one else had the right to say Levi, without the prefix Captain.

Only me. This was only for me.

Levi chuckled at my giddiness, a tender smile plastered across his face. I liked when he smiled, I found myself thinking.

“Don’t get used to it brat.”

“Huh?”

Levi just sighed in pure affection. “You don’t even realize that you say half the things you think out loud, dummy.” I blushed, smiling sheepishly at him. He gave my hand a firm squeeze.

“And you don’t realize that your a big softy. I’ve never heard you shy away from calling people a dumbass, but you just called me dummy.” I beamed at him cheekily.

Levi mumbled a “whatever,” in response.

I pulled at our entwined hands and we fell onto our backs with a soft plop. Tufts of grass tickled my skin, and I squirmed a little. Levi laughed, and I felt the vibrations traveling through the ground and straight into my heart. We stayed like that, not moving and lips quirked upwards for what felt like hours. In reality, it quite possibly was only a few minutes. But time flew by when I was with Levi.

Levi turned his head to me and asked, “Are you still holding onto that flower?” I checked and nodded, keeping my eyes transfixed on the cloudless — cloudy — blue. An idea popped into my head when a specifically shaped cloud enter my line of sight.

I sat up abruptly, and Levi followed suit. I maneuvered so that I was sitting back on my knees. I fumbled with the flower and placed it in Levi’s palm. He clasped it between both hands. I then set both of my hands over his and pressed our foreheads together. Levi looked up at me, a swirl of emotions passing through his deeply-set orbs.

“Levi, I don’t have a lot to offer. No shiny ring or comfy life. I have no money. All I can offer you is this. This flower. And with it, all my love and undying affection. With this token, I promise to stay true and loyal to you. I’ll have your back, and if you would, I’d like to spend the rest of my days loving you.”

Levi smiled. He smiled and I drank in the curves of his lips, the one dimple on the his left cheek, and the way his eyes crinkled in the corners of his face. I let the image of him seep into every fiber of my being. I wanted to remember this moment for the rest of my life.

“Me too.” Two words. Two words that meant so much. Levi was never a person of many words. He spoke very few, but they always held more meaning than an entire library of ancient literature. Two simple words relayed a message of love and companionship and everything in between.

“Promise?”

“Yeeeaaah . . . ” Levi huffed. He rolled his eyes, trying and failing to hide his smirk behind a sigh. “I promise.”

.~* Fin *~.  
🌸

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 2:00 am on 11/30/19. I tweaked it a little and rewrote some of their conversation and I’m extremely pleased with this short fluffy fic! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments :)
> 
> (Also please tell me how I can put links to pictures in the notes, I’d like to share the inspirational pic I found that helped me write this)


End file.
